


no singing, no dancing

by bluexshift



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexshift/pseuds/bluexshift
Summary: someone small has a big question





	no singing, no dancing

**Author's Note:**

> written for a 500 word or under prompt challenge over on [shfanficnexus](http://shfanficnexus.tumblr.com)
> 
> prompt: "it was you the whole time"

“Daddy?”

Alec looked over his laptop in surprise to see the wide brown eyes of his pride and joy, Magnus’s and his greatest accomplishment. Sophia was seven now, nearly six years since they adopted her, and she was incredibly inquisitive, but she was also supposed to be in lessons right now and Alec dearly wanted to know how she’d snuck out.

“Yeah, baby girl?”

“When you and Papa adopted me, did they make all the babies do a talent show?”

Well. That was even more unexpected than Sophia’s presence in his office.

“I- a what?”

“A talent show. Where people do stuff they’re good at and there’s a winner?”

He stood up, work promptly put on hold, and walked around his desk to where Sophia was. Her clean white tights, that Alec dressed her in this morning, were no longer either of those things, and as he picked her up and sat her on the edge of his desk, he noticed leaves in her hair. He worried, constantly, like he always did anyway, as she sought out one adventure after another, but she always came back to him and Magnus. And frankly, he never thought he’d get to have cause to be that worried.

“I know what a talent show is, sweetheart. No, they didn’t make a lot of babies sing and dance. Why?”

“Well, Miss Oakheart told us that it was something mundanes did, and the winner got a prize, and Papa once said that I used to live in an orphanage before I lived at home when I asked where babies came from, and I thought that there’s lots of babies without daddies in the orphanage, so,” she shrugged her little shoulders, looking like her train of thought was obvious and Alec was being deliberately obtuse. “I must have won some kind of compet- comp- _competition_ to get you and Papa, right?”

_Oh._ He wondered when she would ask “why her?”. Truth be told, Alec had no idea _why_ , just that when he and Magnus had met her, barely over a year old, they had looked at each other and just _known_ , known that this was the daughter they were always meant to have.

“No, baby. There was no competition, it was you the whole time. Now we’re gonna get you back to lessons before you get in trouble, okay?”

“Okay Daddy!” she grinned, wide, missing two front teeth, and Alec swung her up as she squealed with glee and set her on his shoulders. He found himself ever grateful for strength and balance runes; she was starting to get too big to sit on his shoulders normally and he dreaded the day that he couldn’t do it anymore.

Still. These memories were more than he’d ever dared to dream of before.

 


End file.
